The Child of Scourge
by Kardula Bloodstone
Summary: After the battle between the Forest Clans and BloodClan, what happened to them after Scourge died? Read to find out! Rated T for blood. Nothing major. R&R! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 00

_Hey ppl! Runs With Wolves here! Call me "Wolf." This is the prologue for "_The Child of Scourge_". Enjoy!_

**Chapter 0**

A small black kitten ran through the dead bodies of her clanmates. All of them. All of them slain in the battle that just took place. She ran as fast as she could. Trying to find the small black cat that she called father.

The kitten soon came across a large black and white tom.

"Bone!" she cried. Even though he was rough and mean to most cats, Bone had been a friend and like a second father to her.

After a few minutes of mourning, the kit continued her search. She walked now; as the carcasses were coming closer together. All of them were pooled in their own blood. The kitten jumped over the pools, trying not to get her sleek, black fur wet with the sticky, red liquid.

Finally, lying under a big oak tree, the kitten found the cat she was looking for.

"No!" the kitten cried as she ran up to the small, black cat, pooled in his blood. "Daddy! Wake up! Please, don't sleep!"

"He won't wake, rat! Scourge is _dead!_"

The kit spun around to see a dark gray tom leering over her.

"Wh-who are you?" she mewled.

"My name, you rat, is Scarab." The tom meowed proudly.

Three of the other cats that survived the battle went to back Scarab up. Others flanked the kit.

"Out of my way! All of you! Scourge will pay for sending our mates and kits to their deaths with the loss of his daughter!" Scarab yowled at the four cats that flanked the kit.

"No!" yowled a white she-cat. "Scourge will seek revenge! Well, he'd seek revenge on you. Not on us."

While the cats continued to snarl and argue, the kitten sneaked off under one of the roots of a tree. On her way, she found a small collar studded with dog's and cat's fangs. She slipped it over her head. It fit perfectly. Then, she found another so small, it fit her tail. When she had both the collars on, she heard a voice in the back of her head.

_ "You must kill Scarab."_

"Why, Daddy?"

_ "He was always a distrustful nuisance who deserves to die. Demand respect from your followers. And if they don't give it willingly, take it by _force_!"_

"But, what will happen after I kill Scarab?"

_ "The survivors will most likely make you leader. And when you are fighting him, remember this for all battles. Do Not Pan-"_

But the rest of her father's words were lost as Scarab pulled her out of the hole by the tail. He had the end of it, and put his paw on the middle to keep the kit from running. But he got a pawfull of pain instead. While the tom was distracted by the pain in his paw, Scourge's daughter smacked her tail into his eye, the fangs blinding him. Then clawed his other eye out.

Now blind, Scarab charged at a tree, hoping it was the kit.

"Hey, fool! I'm right behind you!" called the kit.

Scarab swung around, only to get the kits claws in his throat. A shudder ran through his body as he died.

Several gasps filled the air.

"What will you have us do now, Leader?" asked a gray tom.

Before she could answer, the white she-cat who had defended her asked, "What is your name, Leader?"

_ Don't pan… Pandora!_ The kit thought before answering, "Pandora! Daughter of Scourge and Leader of BloodClan!"

_A/N: Review, please!_


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 01**

_"You did well, Pandora."_

"Thanks, Daddy." the kitten replied.

_"I am not 'daddy' anymore. You shall call me Father."_

"Yes, Da-father." Pandora said, nearly tripping over Scourge's request.

"Leader?" a voice asked, cutting through Pandora's thoughts.

"What?" she replied. It was one of Scarab's followers.

"Where are we to go?"

"Back where we came from." Pandora said. "The Town."

"Yes, Leader."

"My name is Pandora!" the kit yowled.

"Yes, Pandora Leader." replied the tom.

_Stupid furball. Didn't he hear me before?_ Pandora thought as she led the surviving BloodClan cats back to her father's territory.

_A/N: I know it's short. But it's all I have time for for now. I'll be updating from Saturday through New Years. Maybe._


	3. Chapter 02

_Here's chappie 2 of _The Child of Scourge!_ Enjoy folks!_

**Chapter 02**

When Pandora and her clan reached the Town, it was just as she remembered it. Trash heaps were everywhere; bones and fangs lay in the alleyways, and overturned trash cans lay on the ground. To Pandora, this was home. Her father had accepted Tigerstar's offer of a share of the Forest in return for helping him fight the Forest Clans to make a better life for her.

"Pandora Leader, what are we to do now?"

Pandora groaned. It was the same tom that had been a follower of Scarab.

"Go back to your old lives! I'm not going to control every breath you take, I'm a kit!" the black she-kit yowled.

"Yes, Pandora Leader." replied the tom. "My name's Crypt, by the way."

_ Like I care._ Thought the she-kit as she turned and walked to her father's old den.

She passed other cats, who all told her their names. There was Syth, Fox, Vixen, Coal, Dracula, his sister Nosferatu, Medusa, Scar, Lost One, Gladiator, and Scarlet. Of them all, she liked Syth, Dracula, Nosferatu, Medusa, Scarlet, and Lost One the best. Lost One had been the white she-cat who first defended her from Scarab.

_ She'll be high up in BloodClan. And she must have a name other than Lost One._ Pandora thought as she entered the den. In a few heartbeats she was asleep...

* * *

_ The forest was dark as Pandora wandered through._

_ "You have done well, my daughter."_

_ The she-kit jumped at the sound of Scourge's voice._

_ "Father. I didn't hear you." she said._

_ "That is alright, Pandora."_

_ "Father,"_

_ "Yes, my dear daughter?"_

_ "I don't know how to be a leader."_

_ "Don't worry. I'll help you."_

_ "How?"_

_ "In your dreams. Like right now."_

_ "Okay. But, the Forest Clan leaders have nine lives."_

_ "I am finding a way for you to have nine lives as well. But this dream's nearly over. I must go, and you must wake up."_

_ "Good bye for now, Father."_

_ "Good bye for now as well, Pandora."_

_A/N: How was it? Good, Bad, or Suckish? R&R to tell me! That's all, folks!  
_


	4. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03**

Pandora blinked as the morning sun woke her from her dream. Today she would seek out the cats who were loyal to her against Scarab and to her father. Lost One, Medusa, Scarlet, Dracula, Nosferatu, and Syth. She stood, stretched the sleep from her limbs, and walked out of the den. _I must eat first though._ She thought, and began to look through piles of twoleg rubbish.

After she had eaten and cleaned her fur, she set off to where she had seen her father talk to the cats of BloodClan. Maybe she could find some of them there.

_I think I'll start leading by giving loyal cats high positions. Medusa has a lot of experience. Lost One defended me. Dracula and Nosferatu are good fighters, as are Syth and Scarlet..._

"Where are you going, rat?"

Pandora turned to see a scrawny she-cat no larger than herself bristling to attack her. The black she-cat pounced on the scrawny cat and easily pinned her to the ground.

"Who are you to challenge the Leader of BloodClan?" Pandora hissed at the cat.

"P-p-please, d-d-don't hurt-t m-me!" the scrawny cat whimpered. "I-I d-d-didn't kn-know th-that y-you're th-the l-l-leader! P-p-please d-d-don't k-kill m-me!"

Pandora let the she-cat up and asked, "What is your name, you pathetic excuse for a piece of foxdung?"

The she-cat flinched and replied, "My name is Silhouette."

Pandora let her fur lie flat as she said, "Come on then."

"Y-you're n-not going to k-kill me?" Silhouette asked, confused.

"No." Pandora replied. "I may be Scourge's daughter, but I'm not Scourge himself."

With that, the black she-cat continued down the alley. Silhouette swayed, unsure of whether she should follow or not. Pandora turned and flicked her tail, revealing the fanged collar that adorned her tail, and indicated that the molted gray-and-black she-cat should follow her.

On arriving at the tall pile of rubbish, Pandora looked around. She saw Lost One, Scarlet, Gladiator, Syth, Crypt, Dracula, Nosferatu, and Medusa. They all turned and watched the small black she-cat, hardly more than a kit, climb the pile of rubbish.

Once she was at the top, she called out, "Cats of BloodClan! Tell all that you see that a new leader has arisen to take Scourge's place!"

Yowls of agreement filled the air. Pandora noticed Scarlet, Lost One, and Silhouette were yowling the loudest, and that Crypt was silent. The black she-cat made note of this.

When the yowls died down, a brown tabby tom, who's name was unknown to Pandora, asked, "What is your name, Leader?"

"My name is Pandora!" she yowled triumphantly as she leaped down from the rubbish pile.

She landed squarely on the ground and lifted her head to make herself seem larger than she really was. Silhouette ran to her side and kept her head inline with Pandora's shoulder as the black she-cat walked toward the group of cats. The first cat Pandora spoke to was Medusa. The older she-cat was black and white with a long, pink scar running down her left shoulder.

"Pandora." she greeted.

"Medusa, I wish to speak to you." the black she-cat said.

"Of course," Medusa replied before continuing, "and who is the scrawny bag of crowfood who flanks you?"

"That is Silhouette. I'm going to teach her how to be a real cat." Pandora replied, watching the molted gray-and-black cat's eyes light up. "But if I am to lead BloodClan, I will need an adviser. I am barely out of kithood, and I don't know how to lead properly."

"So, you wish to appoint me as your Adviser?" Medusa asked.

"More or less, yes." the black she-cat replied, her tail twitching. "I'll give a formal ceremony at sunhigh."

"Very well, Pandora." the older she-cat said, and walked over to another pile of rubbish to find something to eat.

"You're going to teach me how to-"

"I am going to teach you how to fight like a warrior and not a blind kit." Pandora said, cutting the scrawny she-cat off. "And show more respect to your mentor and leader."

"Yes, Pandora." Silhouette murmured, lowering her head and falling a few paces behind the other she-cat.

Pandora turned and padded toward Lost One. The white she-cat immediately stood dipped her head to the black she-cat as she and Silhouette neared.

Pandora sat and said to Lost One, "I thank you for defending me from Scarab."

"Don't mention it." she replied with a sweep of her bushy, white tail. "You are Scourge's daughter, I was loyal to Scourge, and I am loyal to you, Pandora."

"Good. I want to make you my Deputy. In gratitude for your loyalty to me and my father. And also for the moment of distraction you provided during the fight." Pandora said.

"Oh, thank you! I promise, you won't be disappointed!" Lost One purred, "But, one thing I ask of you, Pandora. You are my leader, and I ask you to change my name. 'Lost One' doesn't sound very good in a position of power."

"Of course. I'll name you at sunhigh, along with Medusa." the black she-cat replied.

* * *

Sunhigh rolled around and Pandora stood in front of the pile of rubbish she had sat on to address BloodClan earlier.

She leaped up, and gave a loud yowl, "Cats of BloodClan, gather here!"

As soon as all the cats had gathered, Pandora jumped down from her position atop the rubbish pile and yowled, "Everycat pay attention! Medusa, Lost One, come forward."

The two she-cats came and stood before the small leader.

"Medusa, you have much wisdom and experience to give to BloodClan. I name you the Head Adviser of BloodClan." Pandora said, and touched her nose to the older she-cat's head.

Medusa backed away as the black-furred leader continued, "Lost One, you showed great loyalty to me and my father, Scourge, when I was confronted by the tom, Scarab. In return, I wish to appoint you as Deputy of BloodClan. However, you cannot keep the name Lost One. Your new name will be Stryke. So, I appoint Stryke as Deputy of BloodClan!"

The white she-cat lifted her head high at the sound of her new name. But lowered it so Pandora could touch her nose to the top.

"The ceremony is over!"

_A/N: Just so there's no mix-up, Stryke is pronounced "Strike". Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Hopefully my life won't get in the way of my writing time as much as it did. Being a Sophmore sucks. Too much homework!_


	5. Chapter 04

_Hihi! I'm back! I'm soo sorry for not posting this sooner. Junior year of high school has taken over my life! Especially when you go to a performing arts high school. Anywho, enjoy ppl!_**  
**

**Chapter 03**

The ceremony ended. Pandora leaped down from the pile of garbage and signaled that Silhouette should follow her. The small, black she-cat continued walking toward the alley and said, "Silhouette, I must go and find other cats who were loyal to BloodClan before."

"Yes, Pandora." the gray and black she-cat replied.

"Come with me." Pandora said.

"Yes! Of course, Pandora!" she replied.

"Pandora,"

"What, Medusa?" the black she-cat hissed in annoyance.

"Do you think it wise to go out to find more cats with only that mangy bag of crowfood with you?" the older she-cat asked.

"You think I can't take care of myself?" Pandora hissed angrily.

"No, but at least let another cat go with you." Medusa pressed.

"Very well." the black she-cat said as she surveyed the cats in the clearing. "Stryke! Come with me! Medusa, you're in charge."

The white deputy ran to catch up with Pandora and Silhouette, and together, they departed into the alley.

* * *

"Get out! This is my place!"

"Who goes there?" Pandora called out.

"Go away unless you want a clawed pelt!"

"I just want to talk." the black she-cat said.

"Fine. I'll talk to you, but then you leave!"

A brown tabby she-cat crawled out into the open. She glanced warily between the three cats.

"What is your name, friend?" the small black she-cat asked.

"Twig." the tabby answered. "What do you want?"

Pandora sat down and curled her long tail elegantly around her paws and replied, "Where you loyal to BloodClan when Scourge held power?"

"Yes." Twig replied. "Why?"

"I am BloodClan's new leader, Pandora." she replied. "And I am finding all those who were loyal to my father and making them part of my clan."

"I had heard Scourge had a daughter." the brown she-cat said, "I didn't know she was old enough to seize power. But I was loyal to Scourge, and I shall be loyal to you, Pandora."

"Thank you, Twig." Pandora purred. "I'll not forget your loyalty."

"I think it would be better if there was somecat in charge of the rebels that fight for control." she commented. "Yes, there are gangs of cats who fight and kill each other for control over BloodClan."

Pandora bristled. "What 'gangs'?"

"There are three gangs who's leaders believe that they should rule BloodClan." Twig replied. "I can tell you their names and which alleys they control."

"Please, do so." Stryke said, speaking for the first time.

"One of them is a big brown tom with red eyes named Mead." Twig said. "There's a black and brown tortoiseshell who calls herself Poppy, and a dark-gray tom called Storm. If you'd like, I'll show you their alleys."

"I'd like that thank you." Pandora replied, "Stryke?"

"Yes, we should find this out." the white cat agreed.

"Come on then." Twig said, standing up, and padding down the alley.

_A/N: Don't forget to review!_


End file.
